THE RULE
by Lin11
Summary: Hinata adalah Mahasiswi Baru biasa. Yang membedakannya dari gadis kebanyakan hanyalah latar belakang dari keluarga berada dan sifat lugunya. Hinata yang seperti itu,apa jadinya kalau harus ber urusan dengan THE RULE,organisasi rahasia yang menjaga kehidupan masyarakat dunia?WARNING : R18 YAOI AND STARIGHT PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Hinata adalah Mahasiswi Baru biasa. Yang membedakannya dari gadis kebanyakan hanyalah latar belakang dari keluarga berada dan sifat lugunya. Hinata yang seperti itu,apa jadinya kalau harus ber urusan dengan THE RULE,organisasi rahasia yang menjaga kehidupan masyarakat dunia?Terlebih…

**Disclaimer : Kalau punya saya pasti Chara di Naruto sableng semua**

**Rate : M **

**WARNING : Plot yang kemungkinan bikin pusing/terlalu cepat,R18,Yaoi & Straight Pairing,kata kata kasar.**

**Pair : NaruHina,NejiTen,KakaIru dan sisanya masih bingung**

**-THE RULE—**

**Chapter 1 : R.U.L.E.**

**Hinata POV : **

"Neji-nii,bangun!" aku menarik selimut dari seorang pemuda yang masih sibuk bergelung dalam kasurnya.

"Ugh… jam berapa ini?" pria berambut panjang itu mulai sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jam setengah delapan!"

"APA!?" mendadak Neji-nii bangun dari kasur.

"Aku harus segera berangkat,sarapan diatas meja" dengan cepat aku keluar dari kamar Neji-nii dan mengambil tasku. Ini hari pertama masuk kuliah,sedangkan Neji-nii harus masuk kantor.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkankuu?"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu empat kali, Tapi bergerak saja tidak"

"Aah… lima menit lagi aku harus masuk kantor!"

"Berjuanglah Nii-san,aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil menutup pintu apartemen rumah kami.

Kampusku bisa ditempuh dengan naik bus 10 menit,kemudian jalan kaki 5 menit. Ngomong ngomong,Nejii-nii adalah sepupuku. Tou-san ku,Hiashi Hyuuga adalah presiden direktur dari Hyuuga Corporation. Sedangkan ayah Neji-nii adalah direkturnya. Neji-nii sekarang bekerja sebagai salah satu perusahaan cabang kami. Dan aku mulai hari ini adalah mahasiswi jurusan Kimia murni di Konoha University.

Kira kira sudah 4 tahun kami tinggal disini berdua. Karena sibuk,Tou-san khawatir kalau aku harus selalu sendirian di rumah. Akhirnya Neji-nii menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama. Neji-nii adalah teman sepermainanku sejak kecil,karena itu dengan senang hati aku menerima tawarannya.

Perjalanan 15 menit menuju kampus memang tidak jauh,dengan cepat bus yang membawa ku sampai ke stasiun berikutnya.

"Hinataaa!" seorang wanita dengan warna Cherry Blossom menyapaku. Sakura Haruno,adalah salah satu sahabatku sejak SMA. Salah satu?

"Akhirnya kau datang" wanita berambut cepol dua ala China menepuk pundakku pelan,Tenten. Ini sahabatku yang satu lagi.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu,tadi aku harus membangunkan Neji-nii. "

"Tumben sekali dia bisa masih tidur di jam segini. " kata Tenten heran.

"Tadi malam dia pulang jam 3,sepertinya lembur lagi. "

"Berat sekali ya jadi pemimpin, Kalau tidur jam segitu kulitku bisa mengendur" keluh Sakura sambil memegang pipinya.

Aku memandang halaman depan kampus kami. Konoha University memang dikenal sebagai universitas yang berprestasi dan ber fasilitas lengkap. Luas sekali,tidak heran kalau kami mahasiswi baru akan tersesat nanti,semoga tidak.

"Fakultas Tehnik ada disana,aku duluan ya!" Tenten berpisah dengan kami.

"Ah,disana Fakultas Biologi!Hinata,aku duluan juga!" Sakura meninggalkanku sendirian. Fakultas Kimia Murni berada cukup jauh. Aku harus berjalan kira kira 5 menit lagi.

'_BRUK' _tiba tiba tubuhku mendadak oleng dan terjatuh. Apa ada seseorang?

"Ah,maafkan aku!Apa kau tidak apa apa?" aku mendongak,berusaha mengamati wajah pria yang menabraknya. Pria tan dengan tiga garis dipipi,bermata lautan dan berambut keemasan.

"Ti,Tidak… tidak apa apa… " aduh,entah kenapa penyakit gagapku kumat lagi.

"Maaf ya,aku tidak berhati hati… " tangan pria itu memegang lenganku.

"I-iya!"

"Makanya Dobe,pakai matamu "

"Cerewet kau Teme!" ternyata pria tan ini bersama pria lain. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan,kulitnya putih.

"Sa-saya per-permisi dulu!" aku segera berlari segera setelah pria tan itu melepaskan lenganku. Aduh,rasanya malu sekali!Aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan pria selain Tou-san dan Neji-nii!

**-R.U.L.E-**

**Normal POV :**

"Yah,dia pergi!"

"Karena tingkah bodohmu. "

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"….. tapi,rasanya aku pernah melihat perempuan itu"

"Oh ya?Apa berhubungan dengan _RULE _?"

"Entahah…"

**Hinata POV :**

Akhirnya hari pertama kuliah selesai. Aku segera membereskan buku dan berlari keluar,Tenten dan Sakura mungkin juga sudah selesai.

"Tenten!Sakura!"

"Hinata!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hei,Hinata!Sudah menentukan masuk klub apa?" Tenten menanyaiku dengan ini mempunyai banyak klub untuk kegiatan para mahasiswanya,sampai sampai membuatku bingung.

"Engg….aku masih bingung. Mungkin nanti aku akan melihat klub melukis. "

"Apa aku ikut juga ya?"

"Eh?Bukannya kau tidak bisa melukis,Sakura?"

"Iya…. Tapi Sasuke di klub itu lohh!"

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia di jurusan yang sama denganku!Pria yang tampan sekali. Waktu dia mengobrol dengan temannya,dia bilang dia sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub melukis!"

"Sasuke…. Oh!Maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha?" aku tersentak mendengar kata Uchiha dari Tenten. Rasanya Tou-san dan Neji-nii pernah mengucapkan itu beberapa kali.

"Iya,dia pewaris kedua Uchiha Corporation!"

"Ah,kau ini!Pria tampan sedikit saja langsung begitu"

"Dia bukan sedikit tampan!Tapi Tampaann sekali!Yaah…aku bukan seperti Tenten-chan yang sudah menemukan pujaan hati sih" wajah Tenten langsung memerah.

"Kurasa Neji-nii akan senang kalau kau ke rumah Tenten. Kan sudah alam tidak bertemu" Tenten dan Neji-nii adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi kesibukan Neji-nii membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu selama dua minggu ini.

"A,ah!Cerewet!Nanti pasti kutelepon kok!" Tenten menggembungkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Lagi pula Sakura,setiap klub pasti punya tes masuk. Apa kau yakin bisa lolos?"

"Iya….. ngg…. Tidak sih"

"Kurasa lebih baik Sakura memilih kub yang disukai saja"

"Yahh… besok aku mau mendaftarkan diri ke klub karate deh!" Sakura memang sangat menyukai ilmu bela diri. Tentu dari ajaran Nenek Tsunade,nenek Sakura yang entah kenapa masih terlihat sangat muda.

"Bagaimana kabar nenek Tsunade?"

"Sehat,malah terlalu sehat!Setiap hari dia melatihku keras sekali,untung aku tidak lecet lecet" kata Sakura "Hei,habis ini ke rumahku yuk!Tsunade Baa-san Tanya soal kalian kemarin!"

"Ayo!" jawab Tenten.

Terima kasih Kami-sama,tampaknya aku bisa melewatkan masa kuliah bersama sahabatku dengan damai.

Jam setengah 6. Tampaknya aku ke kampus terlalu pagi. Neji-nii tadi malam memintaku untuk membangunkannya jam 4 subuh,semoga dia tidak bekerja terlalu keras. Pagi ini aku berniat untuk mendaftarkan diri ke klub melukis. Dari informasi yang kudengar,klub melukis mulai dari pagi untuk mempersiapkan peralatan. Semoga disana ada orang.

"….. tidak, ….. " sayup sayup aku mendengar suara. Dari mana?

"….. itu ….. mungkin ….." dari ruang klub melukis!Syukurlah ada orang. Aku mendekat ke pintu ruang klub,mencoba melihat siapa yang mengobrol di dalam.

"Aku tahu,Teme!"

"Tidak,kau tidak tahu. " astaga!Mereka dua pria yang yang kemarin!

"Hahh…kenapa sih Tou-san memaksaku jadi The L?" pria tan itu mengla nafasnya.

"Jangan tanya aku "

"Iya iya,wahai sang The U!"

Apa yang mereka bicarakan,aku tidak mengerti. Perlahan aku mengetuk pintu klub.

"Ano… permisi… "

"!Siapa?!" dua pria itu kebiruan itu tampak terkejut sekali.

"Sa,saya mau mendaftar klub disini.. "

"….. oh begitu.. "

"Wah!Kami juga mau mendaftar loh!Kebetulan sekali ya!"

"Kami?Melukis pohon saja kau tidak bisa" pria bermata onix itu mengenyit heran pada pria tan disebelahnya.

"Berisik!"

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Uchiha?Aku melihat pria raven itu,rupanya dia yang dilihat Sakura.

"Kau….. anak dari Hyuuga Corporation?" pria tan… maksudku Naruto tersentak mendengar margaku.

"Iya… "

"….. tampaknya tidak ada orang disini. Lebih baik kita menunggu sehabis kuliah saja. " Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto.

"Hei,tunggu Teme!Ah,Hinata-chan!Sampai jumpa nanti!" Hi-hinata-chan!?Wajahku langsung memanas. Senyumnya merekah indah sekali.

"Kami permisi dulu Hinata. "

"A-ah iya!S-sampai ju-jumpa!"

**-R.U.L.E-**

**Normal POV :**

"Dobe,dia…. "

"Iya aku tahu!Apa dia mendengarnya ya?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang sambil berbisik.

"Entahlah. Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatnya"

"Apa dia anak direktur Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan,dia anak presiden direkturnya" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Semoga dia tidak tahu apa yang kita bicarakan"

"Itu karena kau bicara soal itu di kampus. Bukannya dilarang?"

"Kupikir kan tidak ada orang!"

"Lebih baik kita melapor pasa The R dan The E. Mungkin Neji Hyuuga memang serius ingin mengetahui identitas kita. "

**Hinata POV :**

"Halo,Neji-nii ada apa?" tiba tiba ponselku berbunyi

"Ah,Hinata!Apa kau ada di rumah?"

"I-iya…. Kuliahku baru saja selesai hari ini.. "

"Bisa tolong antarkan amplop coklat di kamarku?"

"Oh,bisa. Aku segera kesana. "

"Terima kasih Hinata!Jaa "

"Jaa"

Aku membongkar meja Neji-nii. Tidak ada. Apa ada di lemari?

"Ah,ini dia.. " aku melihat amplop coklat besar di antara tumpukan baju. Namun saat menarik amplop itu,kertas kertas lain berserakan. Dengan segera aku berniat merapikannya,sebelum membaca kata kata dari kertas kertas itu.

_THE RULE_

_R : Residence_

_U : Upper Social _

_L : Lower Social_

_E : Economy_

_._

_Organisasi rahasia,tidak diketahui apakah dari pemerintah atau Swasta. Belakangan diam diam menguak kasus kasus besar. Terbentuk sejak 30 tahun lalu. Data data kasus…_

Karena tidak begitu berminat membacanya,au langsung beralih ke bagian bawah. Satu kalimat yang tertera di bagian terakhir

_Untuk sementara obyek yang dicurigai :Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki,Shikamaru Nara dan satunya tidak diketahui_

Ini….. bukankah nama dua pria itu?Apa hubungannya dengan Neji-nii?

**To Be Continue**

Karena plotnya agak rumit,jadi R18 nya masih belum kelihatan. Tapi chapter berikutnya kemungkinan ntar ada KakaIru sama NejiTen. Ratingnya author naikkan bertahap ya~

REVIEW,atau COMMENT! /sama aja/


	2. Chapter 2 : Neji-nii?

**Disclaimer : Kalau punya saya pasti Chara di Naruto sableng semua**

**Rate : M **

**WARNING : Plot yang kemungkinan bikin pusing/terlalu cepat,R18,Yaoi & Straight Pairing,kata kata kasar.**

**Pair : NaruHina,NejiTen,KakaIru dan sisanya masih bingung**

**-THE RULE—**

**Chapter 2 : Neji-nii?**

**Normal POV :**

"Terima kasih Hinata!Hampir saja aku di marahi Hiashi-san" Neji menghela nafasnya sembari mengambil dokumen dari tangan Hinata.

"Umm…iya"

"…. Ada apa?Kau tampak murung" tanya Neji heran

"Ah tidak… aku cuma agak lelah" bohong Hinata. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kertas yang dia baca di kamar Neji. Nama dua pria yang baru dikenalnya itu…. Apa hubungan Neji dengan mereka?Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak bisa beralih dari hal itu.

"Gawat,sebentar lagi rapat dimulai. Hinata,aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih ya.. Jaa!"

"Tu-tunggu Neji-nii!"

"Ya?"

"Um.. itu…. " mendadak lidah Hinata jadi kaku. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam,nanti Tenten khawatir.. "

Senyum lembut terukir di wajah pemuda dengan pupil abu abu itu "Ya… nanti aku akan menghubunginya"

Hinata menatap kepergian Neji dengan penasaran. Dia memang ingin menanyakan soal itu,tapi tampaknya bukan hak Hinata untuk mencampuri urusan Neji terlalu jauh. Mungkin nanti dia akan menceritakannya pada Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Matanya menatap langit sore.

Sementara itu,Neji dengan tergesa gesa menuju ruang rapat. Namun ada seorang pria bermasker menunggunya di lorong. "Neji,ada laporan terbaru soal THE RULE"

"Soal apa?Katakanlah dengan cepat Kakashi-san" Neji memperlambat langkahnya. Namun raut muka Neji berubah saat Kakashi menyebutkan kata THE RULE.

"Tampaknya dua obyek yang kita curigai dikabarkan masuk Konoha University. Tampaknya seumuran dengan Hinata karena mereka mahasiswa baru"

"Apa?!Mereka ternyata se muda itu?"

"Tampaknya mereka menjadi anggota sejak usia 17 tahun. "

"Terus upayakan pencarian soal THE RULE. Lalu…. Tolong periksa Konoha University. "

"Yah,kebetulan aku kenal seorang dosen disana. Pencarian ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih mudah"

**-R.U.L.E-**

"Hinata Hyuuga?Kalau begitu… selamat datang di klub melukis"

"Terima kasih banyak… um… "

"Umino Iruka. Aku dosen fakultas Biologi"

"Iruka-sensei,terima kasih banyak. Aku akan berusaha " kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha… jangan terlalu diambil serius. Santai saja. "

"Ba-baik… " Untunglah pagi ini ada dosen pembimbing klub. Hinata mencoba sekali lagi untuk memberanikan diri mendaftar.

"Dari tahun ke tahun peminat klub melukis semakin sedikit. Aku bersyukur masih ada kaum muda yang menekuni lukis" tampak ada sinar kecewa pada mata Iruka. Diam diam Hinata paham,karena dia hampir tak pernah menjumpai orang yang memang menekuni lukisan. Bahkan dua sahabatnya tidak bisa melukis sama sekali.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Baiklah,jangan lupa datang kesini setiap selesai kelas"

'Haah… akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga' batin Hinata lega. Mendadak pikirannya terbayang sosok dua pria yang ia temui kemarin. Apa mereka juga masuk klub melukis?Kaki gadis lavender itu melangkah keluar kampus. Sesosok gadis dengan aura merah muda menunggunya.

"Sakura?Mana Tenten?"

"Dia duluan,tadi Neji-san meneleponnya. Katanya dia di depan kampus"

"Neji-nii kemari?" saat memasuki halaman universitas,matanya menangkap sosok Tenten dan Neji.

"Seharusnya kau ke rumah. " kata Neji lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi.. kata Hinata kau selalu pulang malam"

"Menginap saja. "

"Eh?!"

"Memang akhir ahir ini aku sibuk,tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin melihatmu"

Wajah Tenten memerah. Neji tidak pernah menggombal dalam kata katanya,semua yang dia ucapkan selalu serius. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Tenten semakin memerah. Dari kejauhan,Hinata dan Sakura mengendap endap keluar dari lingkungan kampus. Memangnya enak jadi obat nyamuk?

"Haah…. Aku ingin punya pacar… " kata Sakura

"Tampaknya menyenangkan jika mempunyai kekasih" timpal Hinata

"Coba kalau aku punya pacar seperti.. eh,itu Sasuke-kun!" mendadak Sakura menarik lengan Hinata. Tak jauh dari mereka Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan. Mereka tampak berbisik pelan. Berbeda dari Sakura yang berbinar menatap mereka-tepatnya Sasuke,Hinata hanya diam. Namun tiba tiba Naruto menyadari akan dua pandangan Hinata,pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Pada detik kedua,senyum pria tan itu mengembang pada Hinata.

"Huh?Kenapa orang itu sih yang menoleh?Hei Hinata… Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata memerah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kampusnya?" tanya Neji. Kini dia dan Tenten sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Kampusnya?Emm… bagus kok!Luas dan sejuk"

"…. Ngomong ngomong,apa kau kenal pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha,atau Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uchiha?Oh,itu cowok yang di taksir Sakura. Dasar dia!Lelaki ganteng sedikit saja langsung genit"

"Hmm… "

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah tidak,aku dengar di kantor kalau penerus kedua Uchiha satu kampus dengan mu,makanya aku hanya ingin tanya saja" Neji meraih kepala Tenten dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Wajah kekasih penerus Hyuuga Corporation itu kembali bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi,setidaknya begitulah suasana di apartemen Iruka. Lengannya menyeka tirai,melihat langit malam yang kelam. Menjadi dosen suatu universitas bukan hal yang mudah,apalagi Iruka adalah salah satu dosen yang rajin dan disiplin. Setidaknya kelelahan laki laki itu sedikit ringan karena adanya anggota baru di klub melukisnya yang cenderung sepi.

'_ting tong' _bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Iruka bersenandung kecil,namun senandungnya berhenti ketika mengetahui siapa yang membunyikan bel apartemen.

"Hai"

"Selamat malam" kata Iruka sinis. Pintu apartemennya hampir saja tertutup kalau si 'tamu' tidak menahan dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Mau apa kemari,Kakashi?"

"Dingin sekali… padahal sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

"Lebih baik kalau tidak usah bertemu. Lepaskan tanganmu!" tiba tiba tangan Kakashi membuka paksa pintu dan masuk ke dalam "Akh!Hei!" tubuh Iruka terkunci oleh lengan pria bermasker itu,memeluknya dengan erat. Sesaat keheningan tercipta sebelum pintu tertutup pelan.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Mimpi saja" Iruka mencoba meronta dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertindak kekanak kanakan seperti ini?"

"Apa?!" Iruka mencengkram kerah Kakashi "Kau yang kekanak kanakan!Punya kekasih tapi malah melaba di diskotik!"

"Aku sedang dalam tugas,lumba lumbaku.. "

"Tugas mencari pacar baru?Berpelukan dengan wanita seperti itu…. Tidak bisa kupercay—umh!" bibir kakashi membungkam suara kekasihnya. Tangan pria bermasker itu mulai menyusup ke dalam kaus biru Iruka. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah dia tidak bertemu dengan belahan hatinya selama seribu tahun. Namun pelukan itu tetap tidak membuat hati Iruka meleleh. Dengan sigap ditinjunya perut Kakashi.

"Uhuk,ukh…. "

"Pulanglah!Kumohon… "

"Iruka.. "

"Jangan mendekat!" namun Kakashi malah menyergap tubuh pria itu. Kini pelukannya terasa lebih menjaga dan melindungi,membuat Iruka sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum kau memaafkan aku… tapi sungguh,aku bukan seperti itu.. "

"Ukh… " air mata Iruka mulai menggenang,mati matian dia menahannya untuk tumpah keluar.

"Lihatlah aku… ya?" kedua insan itu mulai berciuman. Kakashi menelusupkan tangan kirinya,menyentuh tubuh Iruka.

"Kau curang… " kata Iruka parau

"Terima kasih" dengan sigap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggendong Iruka dan menidurkannya ke kasur.

"Mmh… ah!Ka-kakashi.. " desahan kecil mulai dilantunkan karena sentuhan Kakashi.

"Terus sebutlah namaku.. " Kakashi melepaskan semua pakaian Iruka. Dengan cepat Kakashi dapat melihat tubuh menggoda lelaki itu,yang sudah lama tak memanjakannya.

"Haa…..nghh…" tubuh Iruka menggeliat karena ciuman dan gigitan pada lehernya. Entah berapa banyak kissmark yang timbul pada tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti,sentuhan Kakashi mulai terasa mendesak dan kasar. Tanpa diduga Kakashi mengikat tangannya dengan dasi yang Ia kenakan sehingga pria lumba lumba itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Ah!A—ngh!Ja,jangan—" Iruka memancarkan sinar protes. Kalau tangannya tidak bisa bergerak,otomatis ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan jika sentuhan Kakashi terlalu brutal.

"Kau tau,rasanya aku sudah seperti mau meledak… bertanggung jawablah "

Mala ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

**To Be Continue**

Suer,tadinya author pengen ngubah ratenya gara gara review hampir nggak ada. Tapi pas ngecek lagi tau tau reviewnya udah lumayan banyak. Makasih ya buat yang mau menyempatkan diri buat nge review~ aku jadi semangat nulis kelanjutannya!

Btw, aku bocorin sedikit deh buat peran di organisasi THE RULE. Residence itu buat ngurus kepemilikan/tempat tinggal/posisi masyarakat,Upper Social itu buat soal masyarakat kalangan Social itu buat ngurus masyarakat kelas bawah,lalu Economy pasti tau kan ngurus soal apa? Ou yang satu lagi anggota THE RULE masih bingung mau nentuin siapa,lalu chapter kedepannya masih banyak chara yang mau dimunculin.

REVIEW,atau COMMENT!


End file.
